Times change
by 43InuAsha
Summary: two new people come into the lives of the inuyasha group are they friends of past enemies who knows.on hold
1. Who are you

This story is just the begining i will try to write more. please read and review then i shall write more.

Chapter one – Who are they?

" Bankotsu what is the matter you seem to be stopping quite often?" said Suikotsu. Bankotsu and the rest of the band of seven that were still alive were in heavily wooded area that had lush, green grass were sun was very rare.

" I'm fine" Bankotsu replied with stubbornness in his voice. '_I just feel like we are being followed by something or someone.'_

" Ban, Ban come on hurry up we have to find Inuyasha I want those puppy dog ears" Jakotsu wined.

" Heh" was all Renkotsu could say.

"All right, all right, I am coming." Said Bankotsu as he was running up towards his comrades that were infront of him.

* * *

Mean while two figures in strange clothing followed the band of seven hopping that the group of four would find Inuyasha and his friends. The two looked at each other and smelled the air they could smell Inuyasha and he was close very close.

* * *

" Sit boy" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha had pushed her over the edge AGAIN. " If you think you can do better then do it yourself" she said as she threw her bow and arrow at Inuyasha head and hitting. Then she walked away to blow off some stream. 

"There he goes again," said Sango

"Yes he always does," said Miroku as his hand travelled lower then it should have.

" PERVERT" Sango said as she slapped Miroku leaving a red handprint of his cheek.

" Its not my fault it is this cursed hand" said Miroku as Sango got up and walked away.

" I feel like we are being watched" stated Inuyasha as he pulled out this sword.

" Oh it is Inuyasha lets kill him Bankotsu" said Jakotsu as the four walked into the clearing.

The two in the trees saw this and were very amused.

" Jakotsu, SHUT UP" yelled Renkotsu.

"You are too harsh" said Jakotsu as he ran up to Bankotsu " make him stop big brother"

" Both of you stop fighting or I will kill you both" was Bankotsu reply. Then he turned to Inuyasha and said, " So Inuyasha are you ready to see you grave."

As he ran towards Inuyasha with this Banyuu in hand. The others followed and started fighting with the other members of Inuyasha group. Sango fighting Renkotsu, Miroku fighting Suikotsu and Inuyasha fighting Bankotsu and Jakotsu. With Kagome and Shippo watching.

* * *

The two in the trees thought after ten minutes that they had watched enough so they both slid down the trees and silently walked into the clearing. Inuyasha smelling a different smell stopped fight to see two girls in weird clothing. 

"Hello Bankotsu and Inuyasha" said one

" You both look well," the other said.

Then Inuyasha started shaking uncontrollably. " Its you" he hissed.

" Now. Now Inuyasha don't be so mean" said the one wearing black clothing with silver accents that matched her hair the that was up in a pony tail.

"You killed my mother so don't give me that" Inuyasha replied.

" It was her time to die" the two said at once.

" Who are you?" asked Kagome.

" My name is Asha," said the girl in black.

" And my name is Aira" said the girl in blood red clothing with silver hair that was covered with a black hat and brown eyes unlike Asha golden eyes.

" Inuyasha don't they look like you one seems to act just like you" Kagome blurted out.

" Shut up don't insult us by comparing us to that mutt." Asha snapped.

" As if I would be related to murders like you" said Inuyasha then all of a sudden they started glaring at each other like they were in a staring contest.

" Asha calm down are we going to fight with you all upset" said Aira to her friend.

"You never let me have any fun sister," said Asha

" That is just how I am" was Aira reply. Then she stuck up her nose and smelled " We must go Inuyasha's older brother is near by" stated Aira calmly.

" Oh man you are no fun. And I was so looking forward to killing both Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Next time we meet I will kill you." Asha hissed. Then she ran up to her sister and they both disappeared in twin tornadoes.

" Well that was weird we just got threatened by teenagers oh dear." Said Bankotsu. Then he turned towards this comrades. "Lets go".

" Fine brother but all we did is talked to some crazy girls that is not what I call fun." Said Jakotsu As he started to walk toward the edge of the forest" well come one" he yelled to his friends" we have to get moving. Until we meet again Inuyasha." He said as he and his friends disappeared into the forest leaving Inuyasha and his group behind.

" Well that was very weird." Shippo said.

" I didn't know your mother was killed by a half demon Inuyasha" said Kagome to Inuyasha

" It is something I don't really want to talk about" he replied.

Please Read and Review. Then I would have the feeling to write more.

Bye

Asha :)


	2. The village

Little did the group know that they were going to meet up with the strange sisters very soon.

Inuyasha and his friends walked into a town a few hours after the strange meeting. The town was very quiet this made Inuyasha get onto the offensive. Then the friends walked into an Inn that was called " Dragonfly Inn" on the sign on the building.

"Welcome to the dragonfly inn." Said a cold voice behind to counter. " What do you need"

" We need room and some information," said Miroku.

" That info are you looking for" Asked to voice

"Why is this town so quiet?" said Sango

"Because every one is dead they were killed by a demon" said the voice

"Then how are you here and how is this inn still in working condition?" said Shippo

" Because we who work her know now the fight you silly fox kit" said the voice

"How can I not smell blood anywhere but in this inn." Said Inuyasha

"Because we are the ones who killed them you mutt" Said a girl that was covered with blood that was wearing pure white outfit that made the blood stand out, that had just turned the corner " me and my sister of course"

"Why" was the only thing that could come out of Kagome's mouth?

" Because we were bored and it was something to do" Said the other girl that was behind them. The two looked like simple humans but yet Inuyasha could smell half demon.

" You aren't human or demon are you" said Inuyasha.

" Oh so you can tell you mutt" said the one drenched in blood coldly.

"Sister can I kill him this is getting very dull," said the one behind them

" Sure you can Asha this is getting dull. Just don't screw up," Said one covered with blood coldly yet again.

" Thanks. Aira why don't you get rid of the others while I deal with him" Said Asha

" You are the two from this morning," said Inuyasha.

"Oh you remember us. How thrilling. After we are finished here Bankotsu is going down to the ground were he belongs." Said Aira coldly.

"Why do you want us dead so much?" asked Sango

" We want to and Inuyasha saw us kill his mother we don't leave loose ends" said Asha. " Plus we don't want our big mean bother Sesshomaru to kill us. So that is why we are at this spot so he can't smell your blood."

"Sesshomaru is your brother," said Kagome sounding surprised.

" Well yes but yet he doesn't realise it. He cannot remember the past. It was so long ago when our parents gave us up to have us killed" said Aira sounding very angry.

"You are the two who were given . . ." said Inuyasha as a shard sword hit his arm.

" You are going to die even if we are related or not we have already killed our mother all we need to get rid of you" said Asha " you talk far to much"

Ohh this isn't good. And this is a cliff-hanger so deal with it I will write more. Thank you for reading please review.

Inuasha 


	3. The curse attacks

Aira had no reason to fight, really she liked to kill but today wasn't her day. Asha on the other hand had wanted to fight all day her sister had killed the villagers so now it was her turn.

" Die Inuyasha" Asha screamed as she ran towards Inuyasha with her sword drawn it was identical to Inuyasha just it was a bit smaller perfect for an killer.

" Fine but it will be your Funeral" Said Inuyasha as he drew the Tetsusaiga and charged up to meet Asha blade when they hit sparks flew.

' I am going to enjoy this don't get to fight a person with a legendary sword often' thought Asha as she used not even half of her strength to fight the half demon.

" Asha no fair you left me with the humans I will get you for this" Said Aira as she glared at her sister. (Man if looks could KILL)

" Why do you want him dead so badly" Asked Miroku as he walked closer to the girl.

" Monk if you want to live another day I suggest you back off before I silence you forever." Said Aira with an emotionless voice that would impress even Sesshomaru.

" Why don't you use your powers and stop looking like a human your sister already had". Said Kagome.

" As if I had a choice" whispered Aira so quietly that only Miroku heard her.

" You're a half demon aren't you" said Miroku as he walked closer to Aira then he heard a sound from her wrists and saw a blue ribbon around her right wrist with peaces of metal on the end that made a noise every time she moved.

" What is it to you Monk" Aira replied as she grabbed the charms into the palm of her right hand.

" Wait I thought only half demons changed at night time not in day light," said Shippo as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

" Ahh so that must be the infamous the Shippo the fox kits are always talking about you" Said Aira " You look so much like your parents."

" How do you know my parents, said Shippo as fear crept into his voice.

"Your parents were great friends of my sister and I." Said Aira calmly " In fact they gave me something to give you before they died." Then Aira took off her pack and rummaged though her pack until she found a little toy. " Your father said that it was is favourite toy when he was young."

Shippo looked at the thing the girl had given to him it looks liked a sword just mini.

" Don't look so sad kit the sword has the power to sense your emotions don't tempt it to act like a idiot. Trust Me," said Aira as a smirk went to her face " my sister was so mad that tiny sword knocked her out cold it was hilarious" she, said as giggled at the funny memory.

" So you do have a sense of humour who would have thought. Said Miroku from behind Aira before she could turn around; Miroku took her right her arm to look at the charms on her wrist. The charms were a metal shaped K and a metal squire with the word karma written on it.

" What is with these charms" Wondered Miroku aloud.

" Monk I am warning you to let go of my arm this instant" Said Aira as she struggled to get her arm away from the monk.

' I wonder what will happen if I touch this one' thought Miroku. As soon as he touched the charm with Karma written on it. As soon as he touched it a piecing scream of pain and horror came from Aira as her body looked like it was getting electrocuted.

As Asha heard the cream she thought ' oh no they couldn't have.' " Aira she yelled as she ran towards her sister. The scream just became louder and louder. Miroku had let go of Aira arm and was backing up when Asha arrived. " What charm did you touch" She snapped

" The squire one" the monk said sheepishly from behind Sango.

" Damn" Asha said as she worked to get the blue band off. As soon as she had it off the screaming stopped leaving as shocked Aira. She was still shaking and was horse from the scream. Aira collapsed into Asha arms and silently started to cry.

"What did I do" Asked Miroku.

" You activated the spell you Idiot" snapped Asha as she tried to confort her sister who wouldn't say a word. " Aira is the most powerful demon in the world she can transform into a human, half demon, or even into a demon with a snap of her fingers"

" But it is also a horrible curse" Whispered Aira as she calmed down then she pulled away from her sister. The smell of the tears still hung in the air.

" How it is a curse with that kind of power you have to be strong." Said Kagome. Then she was Inuyasha as he walked over to them.

" I would treat her back she looks hurt," said Inuyasha when he came over.

" Shit the scars always reopen when the spell is activated why didn't I think of that sooner." Said Aira as she put back on the blue band on her sister's right wrist before she picked her up and carried her sister to a small building next to the run down inn.

Then she came back out to get her sisters pack that had all the medical supplies in it. Then she asked if Sango and Kagome would help her sister with the bandaging. When they said yes the ordered the "Men" to stay outside if they valued their lives.

As soon as the three got inside Asha immediately started treat her sister as quickly as possible to make sure not a lot of blood was losted.

" So many scars" Kagome said as she handed the bandages to Asha.

" Yes. When you are a human. You would have a lot of scars if you had to deal what she did," said Asha quietly. As she wrapped the bandages around her sister with the help of the demon slayer.

When they were done Kagome said, " She needs rest" as she took a Kamono from the house and put it on Aira.

" I still have one more question for you." Said Miroku as soon as they got outside. During the time they were inside the sun had set and they were getting the camp ready for a good night sleep. It seems that the boys made camp outside. " If she were so strong then why didn't she turn into a demon she wounds would have healed a lot quicker." He asked.

" You still don't understand the horrible curse part to you" Said Asha as she sighed. " When she transforms she has to stay in that shape for 24 hours. Doesn't matter if it is demon, or human". She explained.

"I was wondering why your sister seems so cold. As though her heart was made of pure ice. For that is how she acted around us," said Sango. As she sat down next to Asha.

" I guess it is from a childhood that caused it. When we were teens, things were so simple back then. She was always smiling and laughing back then." Said Asha

" What happened to change her?" asked Kagome who was sitting on the other side of Asha.

" I will tell you on one condition. What I tell you must NEVER be told to anyone else. Understand me" Said Aira

" We swear," said Kagome as she agreed for everyone there.

" All right" Said Asha. Then she started telling the tale that changed her sister forever.

**Well that is it. There is a cliff-hanger so deal with it please read and review. And oh I don't own Inuyasha only the story plot. A new chapter sooner if I get some reviews.**

**Aira: you are going to tell them. I will kill you.**

**Asha: come on you don't have to be so harsh. **

**Aira: how could you forget our childhood so quickly (walks out of the room)**

**Asha: Author this is your entire fault I will kill you. (Pulls out chain saw and starts chasing InuAsha.**

**InuAsha: Well that is it for now good bye (screams as she runs from Asha)**


	4. author note

I am soo soo sorry bu me and my family are in the middle of a move so from now on i wont be able to get on the computer for long periods of time until we are settled in and my computer gets the internet. please dont be made at me that i didnt talk to everyone about this sooner.

Asha: Please dont be mean on her but she was having a blast torturing she younger siblings.

Author: Well only a little hehehe.I will write more as soon as i can.


End file.
